Mecha and Monsters from Basquash
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 2009 anime series Basquash!. Terminology *'Big Foot': Big Foots are car-like giant robots that serve a large variety of purposes, including police robots called "Pat Foots". Their most popular form of usage is to play basketball. They are capable, by arranging the robot manually, to function as cars. *'Big Foot Basketball' (BFB): A popular professional sports league on Earthdash. As its name suggests, it involves playing basketball with Big Foots. Its popularity dwindled however when Dunk Mask hijacked a game, resulting in the destruction of the Rollingtown stadium. *'Earthdash': An alternate version of Earth where the story is set. Aboveground life is similar to real life cities, primarily of North American and European urban design. Underground life is noted for being crime riddled including gladiatorial matches with Bigfoots. *'Lunatic Company': A corporation from Mooneyes that seeks to harvest ultimite and usually buys influence on Earthdash's various cities. They formed the idol group Eclipse to use their music to cause ultinium to resonate. *'Mooneyes': The lunar metropolis whose civilization is far more advanced then Earthdash's. Earthdash citizens are normally unable to access it due to the Skybloom Kingdom having sole access to a space travel catapult. Mooneyes is guarded by a giant hand that swats unwanted spacecrafts down to Earthdash. The far side is protected by a border called the Termination Zone which imprisons trespassers for life. *'Legend': According to Earthdash's mythology, the planet and its moon were created during a basketball match played by the gods, and a magnetic field repelling each other prevent a collision between them. However, this field is weakening, and according to the legends, only a player whose skills are in par with the gods can restore the field and put the moon back to its orbit. *'Open City Basketball' (OCB) :Open City Basketball, unofficially named Basquash by Dan and known earlier in the series as Big Foot Streetball. It is a new sport that involves playing streetball in a wide cityscape using Big Foots. Prior to becoming an official sports league, Big Foot Streetball was outlawed due to the destruction it caused. Many of Dunk Mask's ardent fans prefer the name "Basquash" over the official name of the sport. **'Basquash': Basquash is actually not the combination of the terms basketball and the sport squash, but rather a pun in Japanese from the terms "baka" meaning "idiotic" and "sukasu" meaning "unintentional acts". Dan uses the phrase against The Worst leader, then in a flash of brilliance while chanting "baka" and "suka", starts saying "bakasuka". "bakasuka" is a word that means many, tons, or barrage of. *'Ultinium': Highly radioactive crystals primarily found on Mooneyes, but can be found on Earthdash as well, usually underground. They are said to be a remnant of the gods' game and using their repelling force kept both celestial bodies away from each other. These are used primarily as a fuel source for machinery including Bigfoots. Bigfoots Bigfoots are the various mecha of the story, often resembling a twentieth century car for the cockpit with robotic arms and legs and are fueled by energy filled crystals called ultinium. Years before the series they were originally constructed in a mysterious place on Earthdash known as Area Zero where they were created to replicate the giants of legend. While usually barefoot these machines can be granted shoes to run and maneuver across various terrains. These machines are primarily used for basquash, but have served in numerous other functions. Types *'Standard Type': Normally used for basquash, capable of charging giant basketballs with energy to use in physics defying maneuvering where they can turn suddenly in midair. *'Patrol Type': Also called Patfoots, used by police for law enforcement across Earthdash and are normally armed with a nightstick and can launch giant handcuffs from the left wrist. *'Construction Type': Used by construction crew for lifting girders and transporting large amounts of dirt with their dump truck-like cockpit. *'Cannon Type': Used by the Skybloom Kingdom's military for security reasons and are noted for having tank-like cockpits. *'Idol Type': Three modified regular types used by the idol group Eclipse for both stage dancing and basquash and are noted for having more shuttle capsule-like cockpits. *'Giant of Legend Exosuit': The precursor of the Bigfoots, large power suits used by giants of legend that resemble diving suits that are ideal for mining the highly toxic ultimite from Mooneyes and under Earthdash's surface. *'Old Type': Three poorly maintained bigfoots used by Sela's former caretakers, the Old Timers and are noted for having a pickup truck-like cockpit. Named Bigfoots *'Dangan': Used by Dan JD. *'Glamorous Bee': Used by Sela D. Miranda. *'Frozen Inferno': Used by Iceman Hotty. *'Zephyr SBS (Skybloom Special)': Used by Flora Skybloom under her Alan Naismith alias. *'Falcon's Bigfoot': Used by Falcon Lightwing, noted for flying capabilities. *'Price's Bigfoot': Used by Price of Hell, noted for being equipped with a katana. Pet Accessories Pet Accessories are unique lifeforms that serve as pets capable of human intelligence that evolved with Earthdash's unique ecosystem. *'Spanky' (スパンキー Supanki): Voiced by Aya Endo. Dan's pet accessory with shape shifting abilities that looks like a gremlin. He usually transforms himself into a set of headband or the trademark mask that Dan uses to hide his identity as the delinquent “Dunk Mask”. Alternatively, he can turned into a restricting face-cover. Spanky seems to have a very similar personality to Dan, and it is understandable why the two would get along – albeit in a rather violent and argumentative fashion. He has also been known to give Dan a heads-up now and then which helps him avoid being completely surprised by some surprise attacks. Spanky is always hungry, and is said to be able to eat almost anything, regardless of size or material. Similarly to Dan in his boasts, Spanky boasts that he would be able to eat anything - even the world (though he says that it would be quite a mouthful). In the aftermath, he is seen with Dan, who is about to engage Iceman in a one-on-one basketball match. *'Crawley' (クローリー Kurori): Voiced by Yu Kobayashi. Sela's pet accessory who looks like a white eel and is usually seen coiled around her left arm. Crawley also sometimes acts as a friend for Sela to talk to. She is often a voice of reason to Sela, and acts quite coolly compared to Spanky, who always overreacts. Though she is always seen with Sela, she has a much smaller role than the other characters. In the aftermath, she is seen, as always, with Sela. *'Righty' and Lefty (ライティ&レフティ Raiti to Refuti): Iceman's pet accessory with shape shifting abilities, who look like salamanders. They usually take the form of Iceman's glasses. When Iceman appears on screen without his glasses, Righty and Lefty can usually be seen nearby. Unlike other pet accessories they do not speak. At one point were almost eaten by Spanky. *'Jiya' (爺や Jiya): Voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya. Flora's pet accessory who acts as her guardian. He resembles a hair bow and when he is not on her, takes the form of a butterfly. He frequently acts as Flora's caretaker, announcing her when she dropped her disguise in front of her soldiers. He has a wife, Baaya, who acts as the pet accessory of Flora's sister, Aulora.